Fotografía
by sigdom
Summary: Después de una junta particularmente larga y aburrida de la UE, Romano regresa a su hotel para descansar, pero al llegar se topará con una sorpresa completamente inesperada.


**Antes que nada, esta historia es un regalito de cumpleaños para TomatoKiss. Se trata de uno de los headcannons de los que hemos hablado alguna vez, así que espero que te guste. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

* * *

**Fotografía**

La reunión de aquella tarde había sido terriblemente aburrida y larga, muuuy larga. Horas y horas en las que los llamados "Estados Miembros" habían tenido que soportar los incesantes gritos de Alemania poniendo orden o despotricando sobre la mala gestión económica de ciertos países que lo traían de cabeza.

Gilipolleces. Una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, al menos en la humilde opinión de Italia Romano, quien habría preferido pasar la tarde en cualquier otro sitio menos aburrido o, en su defecto, haber echado una larga y reparadora siesta al igual que España y Grecia, sentados frente a él en la gigantesca mesa redonda ―a esos dos sí que se la soplaba lo que dijera el alemán, aunque el tema les afectara directamente―. Pero no, Romano no pudo hacer como ellos aunque hubiese querido, él tenía que estar sentado junto a su hermano y éste junto al patatero, cuyos gritos le perforaban el cerebro y le impidieron dormir.

En cuanto la inútil y aburridísima reunión llegó a su fin, a Romano le faltó tiempo para recoger sus papeles y largarse como alma que lleva el diablo. Tampoco es que tuviera motivos ni ganas para quedarse un rato más, al fin y al cabo los dos idiotas con los que más se relacionaba estaban ocupados: su hermano Veneciano iría a cenar el macho patatas (¿no le resultaron suficientes las infinitas horas que lo tuvo vociferando a su lado?) y España, ese bastardo que ostentaba el título de ser su novio, saldría con sus dos insoportables amiguitos del alma, Francia y Prusia, ¡pues que se fuera a tomar por culo con ese par de idiotas, él no lo necesitaba para nada!

No es que España no hubiese invitado a su adorado novio italiano a unirse a ellos, que lo hizo (al menos unas treinta veces durante el almuerzo), pero Romano se negó rotundamente a acompañarlos, no le apetecía tener que soportar a esos dos pesados amigos del español y sus estúpidas bromas.

Además, supuestamente había quedado con Veneciano para cenar esa misma noche, pero al muy imbécil no se le ocurrió mejor idea que la de invitar al macho patatas a ir con ellos, así que obviamente Romano decidió no ir, ni loco aguantaría la presencia de ese maldito patatero más tiempo del necesario, ¡suficiente tenía con sufrirlo durante las juntas!

En fin, el italiano se dirigió hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaba sin perder tiempo. Estaba muy cansado y somnoliento, deseaba llegar a su habitación y hacer buen uso de su gigantesca y cómoda cama.

Sin embargo, su sencillo deseo se vio truncado cuando, al entrar, descubrió que había alguien más en la habitación, alguien a quien hacía muchísimo que no veía y al que conocía bien: alto, robusto y fuerte, de ojos ambarinos, cabello castaño alborotado con un par de rizos que desafiaban la gravedad y vestido con una toga. Era el abuelo Roma.

―¡_Salve_, mi querido nieto! ―lo saludó.

Romano pegó un salto del susto que se llevó y se frotó los ojos sin creer lo que veía ni lo que acababa de escuchar, porque era imposible que su abuelo se encontrara delante de él, así sin más. ¡Lo que provocaba el no dormir! Porque sin duda aquello no era más que una alucinación causada por la falta de sueño, culpa obviamente de ese maldito patatero que no le dejó siquiera dar una cabezadita a cuenta de sus gritos.

Aunque… algo en su interior le decía que era verdad lo que estaba viendo. Y quería creerlo…

Tonterías, se estaba volviendo loco.

―Genial, como si no tuviera bastante con soportar las idioteces del tonto de mi hermano, las de su amiguito el bastardo patatero y las imbecilidades del bastardo español, esto era lo único que me faltaba ―rodó los ojos―, ¡alucinaciones!

―Oooh, Romano, esa no es forma de saludar a tu abuelo después de tanto tiempo sin verme ―el Imperio Romano abrió los brazos esperando recibir a su nieto entre ellos―. ¡Ven aquí!

Romano no se movió ni un ápice.

―¡Cómo te gusta hacerte de rogar! ―sin bajar los brazos, el abuelo se acercó a Romano.

―¡No eres real, maldición! ―gritó el italiano un poco asustado encogiéndose.

―Por supuesto que soy real, Romano. Soy yo, el abuelo Roma ―llevó una mano a la cara de su nieto y lo acarició―. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí?

Al sentir el tacto conocido y áspero de la curtida mano que lo acariciaba con cariño, Romano se convenció de que la presencia de su abuelo era real, no un sueño ni una alucinación. Algo en su interior comenzó a agitarse, se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le hacía daño al tragar y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Se sentía embargado por la emoción.

―¿A… A q-qué demonios has venido?

―¡Menuda pregunta! ―se rio el abuelo―. ¡Pues a verte! ¿A qué voy a venir si no?

Los ojos de Romano se desbordaron. Aunque siempre le dolió que pasara más tiempo con su hermano, estaba emocionado y feliz de ver a su abuelo, que había venido desde Dios-sabe-dónde SÓLO para verlo A ÉL.

Imperio Romano se separó de su nieto antes de que éste comenzara a llorar y fue hacia la mesilla de noche, de donde cogió una cámara fotográfica, que Romano identificó como suya (regalo de España por su aniversario), y se la mostró al joven italiano con una enorme sonrisa.

―¡Saquémonos una foto juntos!

Era curioso que el Imperio Romano sin vivir en este mundo supiera lo que era una fotografía o cómo utilizar una cámara, pero lo cierto es que así era, llevaba mucho tiempo observando el mundo y había visto lo que hacían esos aparatos y, en el rato que pasó esperando a su nieto, se dedicó a investigar cómo funcionaba (toqueteó todos los botones hasta que averiguó cómo se utilizaba).

Romano ni siquiera se percató de ese detalle, siguió ahí mirando a su abuelo, incapaz de responderle por culpa del doloroso nudo que comprimía su garganta. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ello, estaba arruinando aquel momento por ser incapaz de contenerse, por ser incapaz de expresar la felicidad que lo embargaba de otro modo que no fuera llorando, pero la emoción que sentía por reencontrarse con su abuelo después de tantísimos siglos era demasiado grande y abrumadora como para controlarse.

―¡Sácate una foto con el abuelo! ―lo animó Roma pensando que su nieto no quería―. ¡Venga!

Romano trató de sonreír mientras las lágrimas salían sin descanso de sus ojos y recorrían su sonrojadísimo rostro.

―¡Simplemente haz la maldita foto y déjala ahí, maldición! ―gritó Romano entre sollozos.

Roma suspiró y dejó la cámara a un lado para acercarse a su nieto. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa al muchacho y le limpió con delicadeza los ríos de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, pero éstas continuaron brotando de los ojos del joven italiano.

―Romano, cuéntame ―le hizo un cariño en el pelo―, ¿por qué lloras?

En lugar de contestar, Romano se abrazó a su abuelo y escondió la cara en el pecho de éste mientras continuaba llorando a lágrima viva. Y es que no podía responderle, le resultaba muy vergonzoso mostrarse tan débil, era como una patada en su orgullo, así que mucho menos reconocería las razones por las que lloraba.

―Venga, Romano ―le dijo el abuelo devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza―, siempre creí que eras un chico fuerte capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, ¿por qué estás así?

Romano agarró con fuerza la túnica de su abuelo y negó con la cabeza sin detener su llanto. Su abuelo se equivocaba, él nunca fue fuerte ni tampoco capaz de enfrentarse a nada. Siempre fue débil; siempre lo tacharon de inútil; siempre estuvo por detrás de su hermano menor, todos preferían al perfecto y talentoso Veneciano, ¡incluso su abuelo lo prefería y lo llevó consigo! Él simplemente aprendió a esconderse, creó un enorme escudo de hostilidad para impedir que le hicieran daño.

El Imperio Romano estrechó aún más su abrazo, lo último que deseaba era que su visita se convirtiera en un acontecimiento triste para su nieto. Además eso podría cabrear al "Jefe" e impedirle futuras visitas ¡y le costó quince siglos conseguir su permiso para hacerlas!

Bah, no era momento de pensar en el "Jefe", era mucho más importante calmar al muchacho que lloraba sin consuelo entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Roma esbozó una pequeña y cálida sonrisa al contemplar a su nieto abrazado a él, desde pequeño siempre había rehusado a expresar cualquier muestra de cariño, aunque solía aceptarlas pese a sus miles de protestas al respecto. Cuánto le costó conseguir abrazarlo la última vez, cuando todavía era un niño, antes de marcharse y dejarlo prácticamente a su suerte.

Se sintió mal al recordarlo, pero en aquel entonces no pudo hacer otra cosa. Tenía fe en Romano, de sus dos nietos era el más fuerte y podía defenderse solo mientras que Veneciano era más pequeño y vulnerable, por lo que necesitaba de más ayuda.

Sin embargo, en ese momento era Romano el que parecía más vulnerable, quizás sobrevaloró la capacidad de su nieto.

¡No, nada de eso! No se equivocó tomando esa decisión, su Romano consiguió salir adelante y se había convertido en todo un hombre. Se alegraba de haber bajado a visitarlo y comprobar lo mucho que había crecido.

Roma se despegó un poco de su nieto y le sujetó el mentón para levantarle la cara y que lo mirara. Los ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los miel-oliva del joven que, por mucho que hubiese crecido, en esos momentos parecía un niño.

―Lo siento, Romano ―suspiró un poco derrotado―, no pretendía entristecerte con mi visita. Quizás sea mejor que me marche…

―¡NO! ―gritó Romano volviendo a abrazarse a su abuelo―. ¡No te vayas! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡No me dejes solo, maldición!

Y entonces el Imperio Romano se dio cuenta de lo mucho que el mayor de sus nietos lo necesitaba, de cuánto lo había extrañado y de que sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría por su reencuentro.

Volvió a separarse de su nieto y agarrarle la cara, dedicándole la mayor de sus sonrisas.

―Romano, tú no estás solo, tienes contigo a gente que te quiere y que te cuida, lo sé. Y aunque no puedas verme, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estoy contigo ―le dijo con calma―. Eres mi nieto y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, me alegra ver lo mucho que has crecido y en lo que te has convertido, sabía que no podía esperar menos de ti.

Una tímida y sincera sonrisa se formó en el empapado rostro del Sur de Italia, una de las más hermosas sonrisas de las que su abuelo había visto dedicadas a él.

―Te quiero, _nonno_ ―dijo Romano un susurro casi inaudible, pero que fue escuchado por su abuelo―. Te he echado mucho de menos.

―Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño, te he querido siempre.

Roma besó a su nieto en la cabeza y lo abrazó una vez más, sin separarse de él, hasta que el muchacho sucumbió al cansancio y se quedó dormido entre aquellos brazos que lo estrechaban proporcionándole seguridad y cariño.

* * *

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose despertó a Romano. Se incorporó sobre el respaldo de la cama frotándose los ojos, los tenía hinchados y le escocían, ¿acaso había estado llorando en sueños? Recordó el encuentro con su abuelo y los abrió ampliamente mirando alrededor, ¿había sido cierto o sólo un sueño?

―Vaya, Romano, ¿te he despertado? ―dijo España sentándose junto a él en la cama y acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza.

―Bastardo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí? ―se extrañó―. ¿No se suponía que estabas por ahí bebiendo con esos dos idiotas amigos tuyos?

―Estaba ―sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de acariciarle―, pero he decidido regresar temprano para estar contigo.

Romano se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras, su abuelo tenía razón, aunque sólo hubiera sido un sueño. Se abalanzó sobre España y lo abrazó, hecho que sorprendió gratamente al moreno, que no dudo en corresponder a su pareja.

―Si hubiera sabido que me recibirías así, habría vuelto mucho antes.

―¡Calla, idiota! ―protestó Romano separándose del español.

―Vaya, has traído la cámara que te regalé ―dijo España señalando el aparato sobre la mesilla de noche―, ¡genial! Mañana podremos…

El español continuó hablando sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, pero Romano no le estaba escuchando, toda su atención estaba centrada en la cámara de fotos debajo de la cual había un sobre, sobre que no estaba aquella tarde cuando llegó.

Lo cogió de inmediato y lo abrió con manos temblorosas para descubrir… que la visita de su abuelo no había sido un sueño. Había estado allí con él, habían hablado y finalmente el viejo había aprovechado para sacarse una foto con él sin que se diera cuenta.

―¡Romano! Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa? ―se asustó España―. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Romano no respondió.

Abrazó contra sí la fotografía y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras escondía su cara llorosa en el cuello del preocupado español que lo acariciaba tratando de calmarlo.

* * *

―Oye, tú ―dijo Germania―, el Jefe te llama.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, el Imperio Romano apartó la vista de la fotografía que se había tomado con el mayor de sus nietos, la besó y se la guardó en el interior de su túnica.

―¿Para qué me reclama?

―Ve y pregúntale tú mismo, no parece muy contento.

Roma suspiró y se encogió de hombros levantándose.

Por suerte para él, las lágrimas de felicidad que derramó su nieto al verle no pasaron desapercibidas para el "Jefe", que decidió aumentar los permisos que le otorgaba para bajar a la Tierra y que pudiera disfrutar viendo a sus nietos de cerca.

* * *

Espero que esta pequeña historia os haya gustado, no tiene tanto spamano como de costumbre, pero no falta ;)

Es que también me encanta el abuelo Roma, no lo puedo remediar.


End file.
